Saturday Afternoon
by rusty-tiffany
Summary: Blair was just lounging around, spending her Saturday watching movies and relaxing, when Serena called and told her they were going out, causing Blair to reflect on their relationship. waldsen fluff. oneshot


**Title:** Saturday Afternoon  
**Pairing: **Blair/Serena  
**Rating: **PG, pure fluff  
**Word Count: **1,731  
**Disclaimer: **don't own 'em, The CW does  
**A/N: **this is based more on the book than the show, meaning that Chuck/Blair never happened, Georgina doesn't exist and Serena went to boarding school because she couldn't deal with her guilt and her feelings for Nate (even though we all know it was really Blair she was in love with), not because she thought she killed someone

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and I was laying on my bed, still in pajamas, eating strawberries and in the middle of my own personal Audrey Hepburn mini-marathon. I had already finished Roman Holiday, My Fair Lady and Sabrina, and I was in the middle of Breakfast at Tiffany's (my all-time favorite) when I was suddenly interrupted by my cell phone. "Who let the dogs out…" I smiled, recognizing the dorky ringtone that only one person in the entire world could convince me to use.

"Hey girlfriend! Get dressed, finish your strawberries and turn off Audrey Hepburn - I'm on my way over and we're going out!" I rolled my eyes at how dead-on accurate she was about my activity for the day.

"How do you know that's what I'm doing? Maybe I'm already out with someone else." I heard her sigh on the other end, and knew she was rolling her eyes. "Oh please. You're sitting on your bed wearing your favorite Mickey Mouse boxers that are really mine and that pink and white tank top I left at your house in like 8th grade, eating strawberries and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's for the five millionth time."

I looked down at my Mickey Mouse boxers and her old tank top, and the almost-empty bowl of strawberries the bed next to me, and shook my head at how exactly right she was, laughing at how well she knew me. "Ok fine, you win. Where are we going?" I hadn't spoken to her all day (a rarity for us), and I was more than curious as to what she had planned. "Can't say. It's a secret. But don't wear heels. I'll be there in 10. Love ya, babydoll."

I laughed to myself and closed my phone. Only she could get away with calling me cheesy pet names like girlfriend and babydoll. I turned off the movie and walked over to my closet to pick out an outfit, smiling and humming to myself, thinking about what she had in store for me. I smile a lot when it comes to her.

Quick recap for those just joining us: My name is Blair Waldorf, I'm a senior at Constance Billiard Academy for Girls, I live in a lavish penthouse on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, and I am completely and totally head-over-heels butt-crazy in love with my best friend.

As I searched for something to wear, my mind wandered to Serena. I thought of everything that happened over the past year, and how far we'd come to get to where we were. Last year, not long before my father left my mother for a hotter, younger, French MALE model and my world fell apart, Serena up and left to go to boarding school in Connecticut, stopping only long enough to have sex with my boyfriend, Nate. I was pissed off and heartbroken, but it's against my nature to admit weakness or show vulnerability, so I developed this tough exterior and earned the title of "Queen Bitch" of the Upper East Side.

When she returned at the beginning of this year, I still hadn't forgiven her for abandoning me without so much as a goodbye, so I rejected her attempts to reconcile our friendship. I never really could say no to her though, and after a few weeks I gave in and we picked up where we left off. My relationship with Nate was crumbling; the majority of the time we spent together was at social events with our parents, and by then we were really only still together for appearances. I knew he was seeing someone else on the side, and although I had a strong feeling I knew who it was, I never asked him or even mentioned the affair. We broke up shortly after Serena and I reunited, and even though we had been together for what seemed like forever and most people assumed we'd end up married someday, I didn't really care all that much about the breakup; I was too preoccupied with the strange feeling I got whenever Serena was around.

At first I wrote it off as happiness and comfort at having my best friend back, but it was more than that. I found myself getting angry and defensive when I heard people badmouthing her, whereas before I would just ignore it and pity the people talking for being so pathetic, and even though I knew he was a good guy and he treated her well, I hated Dan Humphrey and never failed to remind him that he wasn't good enough for Serena. I still tried to ignore it, hoping that it would just go away on its own, but I knew it was for real when I found out about Serena and Nate, and rather than be angry with Serena for sleeping with my boyfriend, I was mad at Nate for moving in on my territory. Serena was _mine_, and he had no right to go behind my back and take her from me.

We'd always flirted and been affectionate with each other and never thought anything of it, but in light of my little crush, I became hyper-aware of every touch and every double-entendre, analyzing and searching for some hint that she felt the same. I noticed that she always found a way to touch me, whether she linked our arms walking down the street or rested her head on my shoulder while we watched a movie, and she made a lot of comments that, had a guy said it, would have been deserving of a hard bitchslap.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, and I decided to take a chance and make the first move. I wanted the moment to be just right, and, luckily, I didn't have to wait long for the perfect opportunity to present itself. After months of subtle (and some not-so-subtle) hints to his inadequacy, Dan gave up and ended it with Serena. I was ecstatic, but I wasn't sure how Serena would take it, so I invited her over to hang out and watch our favorite overly-campy movies. After a while we decided to head up to the roof with a bottle of champagne and just relax.

A couple hours passed, and despite the near-empty bottle, neither of us was really drunk; just buzzed enough to lower our inhibitions and not hold back. We were standing side by side leaning against the railing, looking out over the city, a cool breeze blowing. I glanced over at her and had to hold back a gasp; she looked breathtaking, like a model posing for a magazine ad. It suddenly hit me that this was it, the perfect moment, and if I let it pass I knew I'd regret it.

I took a deep breath and turned toward her. She turned to look at me and our eyes met. I had to stop myself from getting lost in her mesmerizing blue orbs; instead I looked deep into them, hoping to find a clue that she was thinking and feeling the same things as I was. All I saw was the same person I'd known my whole life, the girl who'd been my best friend since we were five years old, who'd seen me at my best and at my worst and was still standing in front of me, but it was enough.

I reached up and cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly with my thumb. She covered my hand with hers and took a step towards me. "B…" I put my finger on her lips, silencing her, then moved my hand to her neck and pulled her towards me.

The second my lips met hers, I knew I was in love with her. Sure, we'd kissed before, but it was always on a dare or for an audience or as a part of a drunken experiment, nothing like what I experienced when I kissed her that first time. She eagerly returned the kiss, and I could tell she was feeling everything I was feeling. We stayed up on the roof until sunrise, kissing and holding each other, then went back downstairs and fell asleep together on my bed.

I smiled at the memory. Six months had passed since that night, and we couldn't be happier together. Serena was the sweetest girlfriend you could ask for, and the fact that we were best friends only helped make our relationship stronger.

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the door open or hear someone enter the room until I heard a familiar giggle coming from behind me. I turned around, wearing only then jeans I'd picked out and a pink bra, and saw Serena standing there grinning. "As much as I love this outfit on you, you might want to put on a shirt. Unless you want the entire Upper East Side gawking and staring at your boobs all day."

I smirked and raised one eyebrow suggestively. "Oh, kind of like you're doing now?" She just shrugged. "Can't help it. You're hot." I laughed at that. She was such a dork sometimes, but it only made her even more adorable. She threw me a shirt. "I'm going to wait by the door. If you're not there in five minutes, I'm not putting out for a week."

I just smiled and shook my head as she bounded out of the room. She knew full well that she couldn't last a week, and she knew that I was well aware of that fact, so it was a pretty empty threat. Nevertheless, I finished dressing quickly and went to meet her by the door.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or do I have to guess?" She grinned. "No can do, babydoll. If I told you I'd have to kill you, and your ass is way too fine to be six feet under." She lightly smacked my butt. "Now let's go! We're going to be late!"

I watched her fly out the door and down the hall towards the elevator, full of energy and excitement over wherever it was that we were going. She was so cute when she got like this, like a little kid, minus the annoying part.

"Blair! Come ON! The elevator's here! We have to go!"

I smiled. God I love that girl.


End file.
